


Happy Valentine's from Menagerie!: An Unexpected Reunion

by HPLovebutt



Category: RWBY
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Masturbation, One Shot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPLovebutt/pseuds/HPLovebutt
Summary: Kali prepares to spend another Valentine’s Day alone, but a stroke of luck on Ghira’s part changes her plans.
Relationships: Ghira Belladonna/Kali Belladonna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Happy Valentine's from Menagerie!: An Unexpected Reunion

Just one more. One more hour is all Kali Belladonna would allow herself to wait. The only one left on the Kuo Kuana port bench was her: everyone else here awaiting an arrival had already met up with someone and left. Seeing the joy on people’s faces as they reunited after so long had made her smile at first, but as the time dragged on, it only made her chest ache. She tried to stop the fidgeting of her hands, but it was already two hours past 3:00: it was clear he wasn’t coming.

Still, she forced herself to wait. Maybe his boat was late. Maybe he couldn’t find an airship that would arrive on time. Any number of excuses went through her head, but she had stopped believing in them long ago.

Of course, her scroll sat in her pocket, but she refused to look. She didn’t want to see the message, the one she received on every holiday from him, the one full of good intentions and deep apologies followed by a phone-call filled with sighs and sad laughter. It would mean the end of this if she looked, it would make this all real, and it would mean Valentine’s Day would go by without her beloved Ghira.

It would be selfish to feel upset, and she told herself she never would. His work setting up the New White Fang across Remnant was too important, and she supported him and his work in every way she could, but…it also kept him away from home most of the time. The last time he had been home was months ago, and it was so brief they hardly spent any time together.

Even still, she would wait, on the one chance that she was wrong. On that one small hope that he was there, waiting for her with open arms and the smile that she loved most in the world, she needed to be there for him.

So she would stay, even as the resolve in her heart was slowly fading with each passing minute.

\---/---

“Are you absolutely certain there’s no earlier flights?”

The meek man behind the counter nodded. “That’s it, sir. The only airship to Menagerie leaves at 7:00pm. It’s the best we can do.”

“Damn…I’ll have to take it then. Book it.”

After hitting a few keys on the computer, he looked up. “Alright. I’ll need a name for this ticket, sir.”

“Ghira. Ghira Belladonna.”

\---/---

It was with a heavy heart that Kali pushed open the door. The moon was beginning it’s rise into the nighttime sky and the stars that she used to love gazing at may as well be dull now. She knew deep down that it would end like this, but she still wished she was foolish enough to believe it wouldn’t.

It was this foolish sense of hope that pushed her to the kitchen. The candles she set up earlier still sat on the dining table as a stark reminder of how optimistic she once was. She could recall the joy she felt as she set them up, thinking they would be the perfect asset to the meticulous dinner she had prepared.

Kali sighed as she poured herself the special wine she had found today at the market. She wanted the two of them to share it, just like they used to when they were younger, but now it didn’t matter. It was clear she would be the only one around to enjoy it tonight.

She slunk into the dining chair with a heavy sigh. This was what would be common now, she knew that. There were no delusions about how much she would see her husband due to the nature of his work, but…it didn’t help the ache in her chest. It didn’t help those nights when she couldn’t sleep because she missed the warmth of his arms wrapped around her, it didn’t help on the mornings when she awoke in an empty bed instead of beside his peaceful sleeping smile, and it _definitely_ didn’t help when she couldn’t take it anymore and she thought of him while she…

Her cheeks turned as red as the wine. If only he knew how loudly she called out his name on the nights when she felt the loneliest of all and had nothing more than a steady hand and a pent-up imagination. The nights when she could just lose herself completely and imagine that, if only for a moment, that he was with her.

Maybe it was the wine finally getting to her, but a small, sad smile formed on her lips. She could use a distraction right now, and there was certainly no bigger distraction than doing _t_ _hat_. After all, she had been holding back for some time now in some foolish hope that he would finally arrive tonight, which only made the idea seem even more enticing.

After one last sip of her wine, Kali sat up and climbed the stairs to the bedroom. If no one was going to be around, she could certainly have her own fun on Valentine’s Day. No matter what, she would spend tonight with her husband, even if only in her imagination.

\---/---

Ghira scowled to himself: this was not how he wanted things to go.

For the first time since he could remember, he finally arranged to get some free time off. Helping establish the New White Fang was going fine: it turns out Mistral had some similar grassroots movements of it’s own that were happy to unite under their banner. It saved the entire team a ton of time, which left him with a month off. Perfectly enough, he would make it home for Valentine’s Day, but trying to book an airship _anywhere_ this late was almost impossible. As a result, he finally made it home, only 5 hours later than her would have liked.

Still, at least if he was going to be late, he was to going make it worth the wait. He shifted the large bouquet of roses and gift boxes under his arm and fumbled out his scroll. The time on the display read 7:47. Hopefully Kali would forgive him for being so late.

He sighed: even just thinking her name made his heart throb. He hated doing this to her, all these past months. He could still see the loving sadness behind her amber eyes all those months ago when she nodded her head and told him she was proud of him and that she would be okay with him leaving. It stayed with him all this time and still made his chest ache to think of her all alone like that.

That would change tonight: now, he wanted nothing more to see her eyes light up and feel her arms wrap around him. She was always so loving, and so caring, no matter how bad she felt herself: it was something he truly loved about her.

He was still smiling when he first noticed the lights were off in the manor. His brow furrowed: wouldn’t she normally be home this late? Blake should be around at least, unless she was out with that Xiao Long girl. There was the possibility Kali just went to sleep early, but…something about this didn’t sit right. Everything was probably fine, but he couldn’t stop the worry from circling his heart as he carefully pushed the door open and looked around. There wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, aside from some candles on the dining table and a single glass of wine in the living room. Maybe she-

“…please…on’t stop…”

Ghira froze: he’d recognize Kali’s voice anywhere, even if it was low and muffled. His head whipped toward the sound of her wavering voice, and he paused to listen once again.

“…oh go…ore…”

He was on the stairs in a flash, still clumsily carrying his boxes and roses. Something was wrong, he just knew it. What if she was in trouble, and he couldn’t be there for her? Just the thought made his stomach tighten in anger.

Right now, he just needed to make sure she was okay. At the top of the stairs, light trickled out from under the bedroom door frame. In an instant, his hand was closed around the knob as he hurriedly threw open the door, sending rose petals flying everywhere as he burst into the room.

“Kali! Are you alri-”

“OH GODS GHIRA PLEASE DON’T STOP!”

He stopped as the door swung open, immediately frozen by what he saw. It was definitely Kali…but she was lying completely naked on the bed, sweating and breathing heavily with her hand furiously moving between her legs. Her eyes were shut tight and her robes were half discarded to let her other hand freely massage her heaving chest.

It was clear Kali was currently _more_ than alright.

She moaned loudly to herself as her fingers became a blur. Her eyes, completely hazed over with lust, cracked open a tiny bit. Once she realized he was there, her eyes shot open with alarm and she turned as red as the rose petals fluttering through the room as she quickly tried to yank her clothes back on.

“G-GHIRA!?! What the-how did-this isn’t-you weren’t-I-I-” she tripped over her words almost as much as she tripped over her own hands alternating between trying to cover herself and hide herself beneath the bed sheets in embarrassment. Eventually, she trailed off into the same stunned silence that had gripped him since he opened the door.

They both were still, staring at each other with wide eyes. Neither one of them moved: he was frozen in place holding the door knob and she was turning crimson and clutching at her own disheveled clothes. A long silent moment passed between them until the corner of Ghira’s mouth turned up.

He just couldn’t help it: the first laugh was small, but it soon grew into a deep, booming laugh. Soon after, he saw Kali smirk before she joined him with her own sweet giggling. The absurdity of the moment caught up to both of them and they both fell into fits of laughter. This wasn’t the reunion either one of them had in mind, but it was more outrageous than anything they could have imagined.

Ghira sat down next to her on the edge of the bed as their laughter began to wind down. “Gods, you weren’t supposed to see that.” Kali laughed to herself as she laid her head on his broad shoulder.

He grinned. “Oh come now. I feel flattered more than anything else, my love.”

“Oh, be quiet.” she scoffed playfully and lightly slapped his chest. “I didn’t think you were coming back tonight. I waited all day and all afternoon, but…” her light tone disappeared and she suddenly grew quiet.

His shoulders dropped. “Kali, I…” he started, but stopped. What could he possibly say to her that wasn’t a lie? He couldn’t change the requirements of his job, but it still pained him to see her so sad. There was nothing he could say that would change how she felt. He wished with all his heart that it didn’t have to be like this, but, even still, this-

“…Ghira.”

He felt her small hand on his chest and he looked up. Kali was smiling warmly at him, and her eyes were shining so brightly.

“It’s okay, dear. You’re here now. Come here.”

She leaned up and softly pressed her lips to his. It all came rushing back to him: the taste and softness of her lips, the gentleness of her hand she always put on his cheek, and the incredible way she kissed him that never failed to set his heart racing, even after all these years. It seemed like Kali always knew just what to say and do to soothe him when his heart overwhelmed his head.

She looked up into his eyes once she stopped. “…I love you, Ghira.”

“And I love you too, my love.” he whispered.

With another quiet sigh, she laid her head back on his massive shoulder as he pulled her close. They didn’t move again: neither one of them wanted to do anything but enjoy this quiet moment with each other. The smallness of her hand disappeared in his gigantic palm as he softly ran his hands up her back.

“So…where is our daughter tonight?” he finally asked, breaking the silence.

“She’s out with Yang for Valentine’s Day.”

“Ah, yes, of course.” he sighed happily. “I’m so happy that she’s found someone who truly cares for her.”

Kali beamed. “Me too. They’re so cute together.”

“Indeed. Yang’s _m_ _uch_ better than that Wukong boy.” he scoffed to himself. “I _still_ don’t like him.”

“Why?” she grinned at him. “Does he remind you of yourself at that age?”

Ghira huffed. “I was never that much of a _fool_.”

“No, but you used to follow me around just like he did with Blake.” she giggled as she traced up his chest until she reached up and tapped his nose. “Back when we around their age, I simply couldn’t get rid of you.”

Ghira smiled warmly at the memory. “How could I not? You were just as beautiful and kind then as you are now, my love.”

“Ghira…” she rolled her eyes and sighed in the way he loved: her tone said she thought it was silly, but the smile on her face said she loved it. He couldn’t help going in for another kiss, despite her giggling: he had missed this far too much.

“So tell me, my love…” he grinned. “I’d love to hear just what were you thinking about before I so _rudely_ interrupted you.”

Kali laughed. “Well…would you rather hear about it, or do you want me to _show_ you?” she smiled devilishly as she gripped his thigh. Hard. “We _do_ have the house all to ourselves tonight, dear.”

He could already feel the blood rushing downward and his heart begin to race. Kali may have seemed sweet and kind in public, but when they were alone, she could be just as ferocious as himself once she got in the mood…perhaps even more so.

“I wouldn’t want to keep you waiting, my love.”

“Mmm. Good.” she murmured as she snaked her fingers through his hair. “Because right now, I just want _this.”_

Without warning, Kali suddenly tightened her grip on his hair and sharply yanked him in for another kiss. It was so sudden and so intense that if caught Ghira completely by surprise. He struggled to keep up as she roughly shoved the coat from his shoulders so her fingers could run freely across his broad chest. It left him with goosebumps as he reeled from the intensity of her kiss and the eagerness of her hands.

She broke off with a giggling yelp as he growled and tore away what was left of her clothes before pulling her into his lap. Her grip tightened around his hair as she roughly fumbled off his belt. It would be pointless to try and set the pace now: Kali had him, and she wouldn’t let him go until she was done.

Instead, he gave in and let Kali take complete control. He grunted each time he felt her mouth somewhere new: from the rough heat of her tongue dragging up his neck to her lips firmly closing around his nipple. All the while her soft, warm hand dove beneath his pants and gripped his half-hard cock, making him wince. She stroked him rough and fast, and hearing him struggle to hold out made her grin: even after all this time, she still knew just where to touch to leave him breathless and aching for release.

It wasn’t long until his cock was throbbing in her grip, and she smiled as she slunk to her knees. Her fingers curled around the hem of his pants and furiously yanked them down. Before Ghira could even react, she took his hardness into her mouth and sunk down to the base.

“F-fuck!” he grunted harshly, but Kali just giggled as she popped the glistening cock out of her mouth.

She gave the tip a kiss and grinned up at him as he shuddered. “Oh come now, dear. If you can’t handle that, you’ll have no chance against this.”

“No chance agai-FUCK!” he roared as she suddenly took him into her mouth again. The rough warmth of her tongue coiled relentlessly around his cock. Her head bobbed furiously up and down the length of his dick while her hand jerked him off at the base. There was no time for holding back: all her time away had only made her more aggressive than ever before. Her pace never relented, even as Ghira’s fingers curled into the sheets to hold out.

Her amber eyes, so full of excitement and burning lust, looked up at him as he gripped her by the hair. Kali stopped, and let herself be held as Ghira began to move her head. The time they spent apart had only made this even more intense: he could feel himself thundering towards the end, and his need for release drove him to force his cock into her mouth. He gasped at the dull pain of her nails sinking into his bare thighs, to steady herself as she allowed him to fuck her mouth.

Ghira grunted as he bobbed her head faster and faster around his cock. The feeling of her tongue lashing and slickening every inch of his hardness just where he was the weakest left him breathless and shaking until he could take no more. He went to pull out, but Kali tightened her lips around his hardness and her grip clenched around his thighs. Her eyes burning gold with pure, loving, lust was the last thing he saw before his vision whitened and a deep, thunderous roar of relief shook the room as he came.

Wave after wave of pure heat pulsed out of him with each aching throb down her throat. Even as he grit his teeth and shuddered against his climax, Kali never released him until her tongue drew out every last ounce of his pleasure and left him panting against the bed.

With a sinuous smile, Kali slid up and joined him on the bed, lazily stroking his spit covered cock and giggling as he softly gasped and winced with sensitivity.

“Come on dear, I trust you’ve got more than that in you?” she purred as she traced every curve and muscle on his broad chest. It still made him laugh: even after all these years, Kali’s… _enthusiasm_ hadn’t changed a bit.

“…Of course…my love…” he grinned. “I would love…to give you a hand…”

A smile crossed her lips before she laughed at his bad joke. He had wanted to hear her laughter since the moment he left home, and it was even sweeter than he remembered. She lightly slapped his chest and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“That was _not_ funny.” she laughed as she rolled on top of him. “If you’ve recovered enough to joke around, then you’ve _certainly_ recovered enough for more.”

Ghira smirked. “No, but…I’ve recovered enough to do this.”

He tried to sit up quickly and take her by surprise, but Kali was faster. In an instant, her hands shot out and pinned him to the bed, leaving him flat on his back again with Kali smiling devilishly atop his waist. With a grin, she reached down between his legs.

“That’s sweet of you, dear…” she purred as she loomed over him and gripped him tightly by the cock, making him grunt in surprise. “…but I think _I’l_ _l_ set the pace.”

Ghira’s heart leapt in his chest: Gods, he loved his wife.

She lowered her hips and reached back to guide him deep. The features on her face, once burning with confident want, softened in relief as she took every inch of him into her. Once she stopped shuddering, she suddenly threw herself upon him.

The soft, burning warmth of her curves sunk into his broad chest as she leaned down to him and rocked against his thighs. Her lips were everywhere: all across his chest and up his neck, she planted a rough kiss, trying to make up for lost time with pure aggression. Not wanting to be outdone, Ghira’s arms closed around her back and crushed her against him even more, and he began to match her thrusts with his own until she was gripping his shoulders to hang on.

With every thrust, more and more of her sweet, kind nature disappeared. Her eyes, once so welcoming and warm, now burned with unrestrained need. Her hands, only moments before so gentle, were now wrapped behind his head as she yanked him off the bed and shoved him against her heaving chest.

Ghira could feel her heart beating as wildly as his as the rough heat of his tongue tasted every inch of her beautiful breasts. Kali’s fingers woven into his hair grew tighter once he reached her nipples, and he waited until his mouth left her breathless for more to take charge.

With his hands under her ass, Kali squealed in delight as he lifted her up and rolled over again, tangling them both up in the sheets even more in the process.They stopped only long enough to kick their legs free, before she shuddered with relief beneath him as he drove his cock back into her.

The gentle love they shared quietly only moments earlier had completely given way to unrestrained lust, fueled by a heat they hadn’t felt since they were apart. Her heartbeat pounded hot and fast in his palm as he filled his hands with her tits and squeezed tightly enough to make her howl. Sharp, wonderful pain seared his back as her nails scratched a path down his shoulders, and he couldn’t stop himself from groaning when he felt her teeth sink into his shoulder: a little dull pain mixed in with their love was something they both grew to enjoy over the years, and deep down he loved it when she was this rough with his body.

As the bed creaked furiously in time with their wild thrusts, he seized her cheeks and crashed his lips against hers. There was no bashful affection now: only wild, primal lust fueled his kiss, and their tongues became as entangled as their bodies. Her hot, panting breath was growing short, but she still wanted more.

In an instant, Kali suddenly pushed him up and squirmed away, but Ghira just grinned: of course it wouldn’t be over until she had her favorite. She rolled herself over and got on all fours so her beautifullycurvy ass was thrust in the air, and she gasped with excitement as he gripped her by the hips. Without wasting any time, Ghira aligned himself behind her, pressed the tip of his hardness against her pussy, and shuddered as he shoved his cock back into her.

Kali had already made it clear that she wanted it as rough as they used to, so he held nothing back. Their mutual heavy breathing became rough, ragged grunts of pure lust as he relentlessly fucked her. She met his thrusts with her own until the room was filled with the wet, rhythmic sound of skin against skin. Kali’s howling mixed with Ghira’s forceful growling, and she moved her hand between her legs to touch herself.

It was rough, hard, and fast: almost exactly the way Kali liked it, but Ghira grinned: there was only one thing left to send her over the edge. Just when she shut her eyes and began to lose herself in her pleasure, he raised his hand off her hip. In a blur, he brought it down on her ass with a satisfying clap. Her howling turned into a surprised laugh, and she briefly tightened around his cock.

“MORE! DON’T YOU FUCKING STOP!” she screamed, completely lost to lust. Raw, primal need drove them both toward the end. Each time his massive palm met her ass pounding against his groin with a loud crack, her pointed ears straightened and she arched her back toward him, shivering the entire time with a cry of pleasure and pain. With every smack of her ass, she shook and moaned louder and louder, until he felt her whole body go tense beneath his grip.

“OH MY FUCKING GODS GHIRA DON’T STOP!” she howled before she trailed off into a shuddering cry of release that shook the room. Her fingers still moved furiously against her pussy until she couldn’t bear it anymore, and her hand fell against the bed in relief as her long over-due climax rolled through her. It wasn’t until her breathing was ragged and slow did he finally let her relax and slip his cock out.

Seeing Kali in the midst of her own climax had only pushed him further towards his own, but more than anything else, he needed her. Carefully, as she was still panting roughly, he rolled her over again and spread her out beneath him. Once they became one again, she sighed happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck and caught him with her legs. Seeing her beautiful face soften with lust and hearing her moan so loudly as he went deep once again made his heart race: he loved her so much.

All those nights alone and away from her touch had made him want this even more intensely. Ghira could think of no better feeling than Kali smiling hungrily up at him as her hands tightly gripped his hair and her legs urged him deeper. He told himself to take this slower, to savor this, but seeing her beautiful face breathing hard with want made his heart pound even faster, and he couldn’t hold himself back.

It was impossible to resist letting the love in his heart fuel his pace. His hips sped up until the banging of the headboard against the wall matched the rhythm of Kali’s panting howls of joy. He was so close now, and so was she. For the second time that night, Kali cried out with relief and tightened wetly around his cock as she climaxed all over again.

“GHIIIRRAAAAA!” she heartfully howled his name so loudly it drowned out every other sound in the room. She clung to him so tightly, letting her nails dig into his back and her thighs clasp his hips to her. It was all Ghira could take: he buried his head in her shoulder before letting loose with a deep, rumbling roar of release.

Her legs held him so tight against her as he grunted raggedly with each, passionate burst within her. Each time his cock throbbed so harshly inside her pussy, she shuddered with relief and squeezed him tighter. The edge of his vision dimmed as he lost himself in the tight, wet warmth that was enveloping his cock before it spread through every muscle in his body. It burned through him so deliciously until he was only left with ragged breath and a pounding heart.

Now completely spent, he rolled off of her and let himself go heavily against the bed. Beside him, Kali lazily climbed up and laid herself atop his chest. Neither one of them moved or even spoke: it would be a crime to interrupt or rush an afterglow this serene. They lay tangled up in the sheets and in each others arms, equally breathless and glistening with sweat.

All of her wild lust had left her, and her gentle kindness returned as she ran her fingers slowly through the hair on his chest and through his thick beard. He carefully pulled her closer and buried his head in her shoulder as he crushed her in a hug. The only thing he wanted was to hold her, and feel her slowly rise and fall against his chest as they caught their breath.

There would be enough time for everything else later, but right now, this peaceful quiet in each other’s arms was all they needed.

\---/---

When Ghira came back from the bathroom to grab a towel, Kali wasn’t there. The sliding screen to the balcony was slightly ajar, and after pulling on his pants, he pushed it open.

Kali was at the balcony in a black robe, holding a glass of wine and eyeing another perched on the edge. She hadn’t noticed him come out, so he snuck up behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. Instinctively, her hand closed over his as he kissed her cheek and held her softly.

“I’m so glad you’re home…” she sighed quietly. “I missed this.”

“I did as well, my love.” he whispered, and hugged her tighter.

She looked up at the stars, so bright and visible in the cloudless night sky above them. It was these moments that Ghira missed most of all, when nothing else in the world mattered except for each other. Being with her brought back so many little things he loved, from the soft, familiar scent of her hair, to the way her pointed ears twitched when he gently rubbed her back, and how small and warm she felt when she was nestled in his arms like this. He kissed the top her head softly, and smiled as she giggled.

As nice as this moment was, Ghira couldn’t help but grin. “So…was tonight better than your imagination, my love?”

She turned red and pushed him off of her. “That is still _not funny!_ ” she half laughed, half huffed. Her hands thumped lightly against his chest, but he just laughed. He swatted away her blows, but once there was an opening, he darted in and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Kali squealed playfully and squirmed in his arms as he lifted her into the air, swung her around, and planted another deep kiss on her lips.

“Ghira, careful! I don’t want to spill the wine!” she laughed as he covered her cheeks with quick kisses. He couldn’t stop himself: he had missed this for so long. Hearing her sweet laughter and seeing her face light up with that beautiful smile after all this time made the wait worth it.

She blushed with a small, pouting smile as he set her down on the balcony. “Here. Try some before you spill it.”

Kali lifted the other glass off the railing. He carefully took it from her hand and had a small sip. The taste struck him immediately: it was quite good, but it was also somehow…nostalgic.

“It’s…so familiar. Where have I tasted this before…” he said to himself and rubbed his chin in thought. Kali leaned against the railing and giggled as she waited for him to get it, and seeing her smile like that made him remember.

Way back in the early days of the White Fang, he was stuck in his tent. That entire day, he had been poring over documents and plans well into the night, until he heard his tent flap open. There she was, with a bottle of wine and a kind smile. The two of them had only spoken a few times and exchanged a few playful glances before then, but he still felt so nervous whenever he was around her.

“I was wondering if you could…use a break?” she grinned at him and held up the bottle.

They had found a small wooded area, far away from camp and the rest of the world, and sat beneath the stars, drinking and laughing the night away. It seemed all his worries and stress disappeared with every moment he spent with her. When Kali smiled at him the way she was smiling at him now, it was then that he realized in his heart that he wanted to be with her.

He could still remember how much his hands shook when he gathered all his courage and told her how he felt. Those scant few moments after had felt like an eternity to him, and his heart had threatened to burst until he felt Kali’s hand on top of his own, washing away all the anxiety gripping him.

With a small, bashful smile and four little words, she had changed his life forever on that night in the woods: “…I feel the same.”

Ghira lifted his wine. “Is this…from our night outside camp?”

Kali nodded. “It is. Aged in Vacuo, same as before.”

He took another drink: there was no mistaking the taste now. “Gods…it was so long ago…”

“Everything is so different now…” she looked far out over the balcony as she took another sip. “…Will it be this different in another twenty years?”

“…It doesn’t matter.” he took his hand in hers and squeezed. He touched her cheek softly, and smiled as she put her hand over his.

“No matter where we end up, no matter how far apart we are…you and Blake will always be home to me.”

“Ghira…” she smiled so brightly that the tears on the edge of her eyes shone in the moonlight. She fell against his chest, and he held her so tightly as she stood on tip toes to reach his lips. All these years later, here he was again: enjoying that same drink under those same stars with the woman he loved with all his heart.

Once she released him, she sighed happily and leaned against his chest. No other sound was around except for the gentle breeze blowing around them.

“How long are you home for?” she quietly asked him, breaking the silence.

“A month. I’ll have to go back to Mistral again, but I’ll be back more often after that. I promise.”

Kali looked up at him with a mischievous smile. “Then…we’ll have to make the most of this month, won’t we dear?”

He couldn’t help but laugh. “We will. I suppose we’re not done inside, are we?”

“Oh, no. _”_ Kali smirked and drew her hand up his bare chest. “No, we _absolutely_ are not.”

“Then…we shouldn’t waste any more time, should we my love?”

Before Kali could respond, Ghira grinned and swept her off her feet. She let out a giddy squeal as she suddenly found herself cradled in his arms again, and her hands clung tightly around his neck as he carried her to door, both of them half naked and giggling excitedly like they were twenty years younger.

Their wine glasses still sat on the balcony as he closed the screen behind him, but there would be time for that later. Right now, they needed to make up for lost time, but they knew no matter how much time would pass, no matter how long they would be away from each other, nothing would change the love they held in their hearts for one another. Tonight was just another reminder for them that no matter what, they loved each other, truly and forever.

_-END._

_-HAPPY VALENTINES DAY._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hoo boy, this is an idea I’ve had for such a long time, but I couldn’t quite get the details right. When I sat down to write a Valentine’s special, I finally went in and hammered out everything else. It took me quite a while to get everything right, particularly the dialogue: I really wanted to show how in love with each other they are after being together for so long. Since it’s Valentine’s Day, I didn’t mind if it got a little sappy, but I ended up quite happy with how everything turned out.
> 
> If you haven’t checked it out yet, I also wrote another one off for Valentine’s Day with Blake and Yang. Let me know what you think with a comment if you want: I’d love to hear your thoughts! Otherwise, thanks again for reading, and have a happy Valentine’s Day no matter how you spend it!


End file.
